


The Facility

by RirenIsMyDrug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Betrayal, Captivity, Hurt, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenIsMyDrug/pseuds/RirenIsMyDrug
Summary: Eren is the unwillingly chosen omega to be the mate of a very hostile alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

"No, Pl-please! I'll do anything! Anything! J-just please let me go!" The omega sobbed as he was forcefully dragged down the hall. His bright emerald eyes overflowed with tears. 

 

Two larger alpha guards on each side of him dragged him by his arms as he struggled weakly against their strong grip. Behind them, a woman with glasses and brown haired tied into a pony tail followed them. 

 

They led Eren down the hall towards a large metal door and Eren sobbed harder, struggling furiously against them at the sight. His feet slipped against the white tiled floor, trying to stand up but only being dragged forcibly. 

 

"Please!! Please, No!!" Eren cried. 

 

When he heard he had been chosen to be the mate of one of the most hostile and deadliest alpha, he had ran. But he didn't make it far since the halls were guarded and he was caught. Now he was being dragged like a doll, ready to be thrown into the room. Eren wasn't ready and the thought of the unstable alpha getting near him scared him. 

 

"Please!" He sobbed loudly, cries echoing in the hall, head hanging as they stopped beyond the metal door. The woman from behind them stepped forward and began to type in a passcode, her face indifferent. 

 

The alphas tensed as the door opened and a animalistic snarl was heard from within the dark room. The pheromones of a alpha in rut hit Eren with full force and he whined unconsciously, slick beginning to slide down his inner thigh. 

 

He was terrified. Beyond terrified. His body trembled while he looked up with pleading, tearful big eyes at the woman who turned around, eyes cold yet a hint of pity in them. She brushed off her white coat before looking at the guards. 

 

"Do it." She ordered. 

 

And Eren cried and screamed as he was shoved into the dark, heated room. He fell to the floor with a cry but immediately scrambled up in time to see Dr. Zoes looking over her shoulder with heartbroken eyes as she mouthed. 

 

_"I'm sorry, Eren."_

 

Before the metal door slammed shut, and Eren was left in the dark. He stood and ran to the door, banging with his weak fists, sobbing and shouting. "Please!! Please, let me out!! Please!" He cried, sinking to the floor, shoulders shaking. 

"Pl-please..." he whispered in a broken voice. 

 

He stiffened when he heard a low snarl. His whole body tensed, his heart thundered in his chest as panic hit him. 

 

He didn't have time to react before rough, cold hands were grabbing him by the back of his neck and dragging him away from the door.

 

 

Hanji was only a couple of feet away from the door when the loud piercing scream caused her to freeze in place. Her lip trembled, and a single tear rolled down her cheek before she continued walking.

 

_"Hanji," Erwin's stern voice caused her to look up from the child in her lap._

 

_She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I can't get attached to any of the 'subjects'" She looked back down into the child's bright green eyes that were staring back up at her. She grinned and kissed his face repeatedly. "So cute!!" She squealed causing the boy to giggle and babble up at her._

 

_Erwin sighed and left the room._

 

_Hanji nuzzled into the boy's cheek, laughing._

 

She knew she should have listened to Erwin. But she couldn't help but fall in love with the boy the moment Petra walked in with a tiny, year old Eren. He was so cute and she felt something she's never felt with any of the other subjects in the facility. 

 

She knew that when she looked into those big and pure, innocent emerald eyes that his innocence would be gone in 17 years. Replaced with betrayal, hurt, and emptiness. He was merely just another subject for breeding. 

 

For the monster of an alpha they contained in that room. 

 

Levi was a killing machine. Meant to be a weapon for humanity and they treated him like such. He didn't know how to speak or write or read. Only to kill. Since that's what he was made for. A cold-blooded killing machine. He could take down an entire army without a single scratch. He was aggressive, cold, and deadly. It took hell just to restrain him a single room.

 

The raven haired alpha has never been with an omega before and the thought of what he could be doing to Eren, pained her. Since that was all Eren was for:

 

To be bred and be the alpha's "mate" as Erwin liked to call it. 

 

Hanji swallowed the lump in her throat and when no one was around, dashed to her room. She slammed the door and slid down against it, letting out a choked sob. 

 

 

 

Eren cried, hiccuping when he felt the alpha behind him thrust into his ass over and over. The squelching sounds of the alpha thrusting into him sickened him. He whined when the alpha began to pound into him brutally, snarling into Eren's ear. Strong hands gripped his hips, keeping him in place as he was fucked into the ground

 

After what felt like years, the alpha finally knotted him with a low growl. How many times was this? The seventh time? He lost count after the fifth. He was used like a sex toy for the alpha's relief. Being turned this way and that, on his hands and knees, his back or his stomach, sometimes even against the wall. His body ached and he had many scraps and scratches from how he was being roughly treated. 

 

He knew this would go on for a whole week. For that's how long a alpha's rut took. At some point, Eren stopped caring. 

 

 

Hanji stood outside the door. How long had it been since she last saw Eren? Months, possibly. She gulped before raising her head high and typing in the code. A second later the big metal door opened and Hanji walked in, coat swishing against her legs. The large room was bright, and completely white. In the corner of the room were multitudes of colorful pillows and blankets. Sort of like a nest. 

 

And in that nest sat Eren. 

 

She nearly broke down into a sobbing mess at the sight. Her heart aching with regret and worry. 

 

Eren's hair had gotten slightly longer, and she could see the bite marks littering his smooth, golden neck. Several other bruises and bites littered his entire naked body, likely from Levi before they sedated him and removed him from the room. Eren had been freshly washed, skin glowing a golden. She gasped at the sight of his belly. 

 

It was very large, and round. Too big for Eren to be able to stand on his own with his small frame. Eren was so heavily pregnant that it was hard not to stare at his popping belly.  She could see a couple of purple veins too. She would need to look at that.

 

But what broke her was his eyes. 

 

They were empty and dull. No innocence or brightness in them.  

 

She ran to Eren with tears streaming down her cheeks, a sob leaving her lips as she hugged dropped beside him and hugged him. 

 

"I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry, Eren!" She sobbed, face pressing against Eren's slightly swollen chest though she didn't care. She cried and cried, pleading for forgiveness until she felt a hand stroke her hair. 

 

"Hange-san....."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren sat in silence. 

 

Before Hanji left, she left a plate and bowl of food for him. There were apples, grapes, orange slices, and pears on the plate. The bowl was filled with hot steaming soup, but Eren did not care to eat. He stared at the white wall blankly. 

 

After a while, he sunk onto the soft, plushy pillows, his hand rubbing his round belly. 

 

Hanji had checked him and said the baby was fine. He would have two twin alpha boys, and a third alpha girl. No wonder he looked like a damn balloon. Luckily, they weren't omegas. 

 

Eren would be due in three weeks. And three weeks felt like a long time. Sometimes he felt pain, and sometimes he had to pee _. A lot._

 

He usually slept on his side with Levi behind him, spooning him. But now he just felt cold. Even the blankets did little to warm him.

 

Sometimes he wondered about Levi. 

 

His mate was protective of him. Like the one time, a man in a lab coat entered the room just to check up on Eren, Levi hadn't been sedated fully and he nearly tore the man's arm off. Eren had to watch as people struggled to remove the terrified man from Levi's grasp. After that, they had took Levi away for a while and when he came back, he had bruises and cuts all over him. He had been left to tend to the wounds himself. 

 

Eren sighed. The door opened, startling him and Levi was roughly thrown inside. The raven growled, unmoving as he lay there on the white floor. Eren guessed he still had some of that drug in his system so it would be a while for him to start moving. 

 

Eren crawled forward, and sat beside Levi's head. He began to stroke the raven locks, soothing the purring alpha. A small smile made it's way onto Eren's face. 

 

What Levi did to him was not the raven's fault and Eren could understand that. He could forgive him because Levi didn't deserve to be in a place like this. 

 

No one did. 

 

Eren always wondered what Levi would be like if he could talk. Would he be grumpy? shy? quiet?

 

After some time, Levi began to gain back some control over his body, enough for him to pick his head up and lay it on Eren's thigh. He continued to purr as Eren combed his fingers through his hair. Eren had to hold back a giggle when he saw Levi's eyes get droopy. 

 

"Le...vi?" Eren asked. 

 

No response. 

 

He sighed heavily and removed himself from Levi, crawling his way over to the plate of fruits, ignoring Levi's irritated growl. He came back with the plate, settling back with Levi's head on his lap. He picked up a sliced apple and held it up to the raven's lips, smiling when Levi accepted the fruit, chewing on it with a satisfied hum. 

 

They rarely gave Levi fruits, possibly only a single fruit every three months.  That made Eren furious. Eren was allowed to have fruits since he was pregnant and an omega but they treated Levi like shit just because he was as they called him, 'a monster'. He saw the looks everyone gave Levi whenever they would enter the room. 

 

Of course, the first few weeks Eren had been terrified of Levi, keeping distance between them as far as possible but after learning that Levi didn't want to hurt him, Eren began to warm up to the alpha. So when Eren would always get fruit every two days , he'd share fruit with Levi. 

 

It was difficult at first since the raven had been wary of him, only staring at Eren like he was bored. But Eren had been determined to befriend him. 

 

Levi had gotten very possesive, and protective everytime someone entered the room. He would watch their every move like a hawk, snarling if they got within four feet of Eren.

 

Eren jumped and yelped when he felt something sharp prick his fingers. His action had caused Levi to jump slightly too, the raven looking up with furrowed brows. Eren smiled reassuringly, blushing when he saw Levi licks the blood of his finger. 

 

He cleared his throat, picking up another fruit and holding it to Levi's lips, his face red. Once all the fruit was gone, Levi was pressing his head against Eren's belly, crooning and purring. 

 

Eren giggled. 

 

After Eren ate, having shared with Levi too, he lay down on the pillows with Levi behind him. Eren sighed in content and closed his eyes, Levi's purring luring him to sleep. 

 

But before he slept, he had one last thought:

 

He was going to teach Levi to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short.

**Author's Note:**

> no shame.


End file.
